1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and method; and more particularly, to a video signal processing apparatus and method capable of automatically recognizing whether an input video signal is an analog video signal or a digital video signal and processing the input video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, video signals and display devices have generally switched from an analog format to a digital format as terrestrial analog broadcasting has terminated. However, apparatuses that generate an analog video signal, such as analog video cameras, are still in use.
Therefore, there are demands for an apparatus and method for transforming an input analog video signal into a digital video signal that can be handled by a digital display device or a digital storage device.
However, in some cases, whether an input video signal is an analog signal or a digital signal cannot be determined. Therefore, there is a need to develop an apparatus and method capable of automatically determining whether an input signal is an analog signal or a digital signal so as to process the input signal appropriately.